


Bed of Flowers

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Yamato was enamored with Sakura, but he couldn’t stop the look of betrayal he gave her after glancing over her garden. “Sakura, were you trying to kill everything?”Sakura looked at him offended, though he could see a smile threatening her lips as she stepped closer to him. “No, I was not. They just –” She waved a hand helplessly at the dead plants in her plots.Yamato raised an eyebrow at her, laughter bubbling in his chest. “Died?”“Yeah.” She bit her lip and his eyes followed the movement before tearing them back to garden in front of him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Bed of Flowers

“Yamato-taichou!”

Yamato turned around at the voice as Sakura came up beside him with a smile. He returned it back. “Hey, Sakura.”

“Are you busy?”

“No?” He glanced at the road in front of them. He had just been going to visit the market for groceries. Even with being out of ANBU five years, he still wasn’t used to being in the village as often as he was now. He was still trying to get the hang of keeping food in his apartment.

Sakura tucked her hand into his elbow and tugged lightly. Yamato felt his heart skip a beat at the contact. “Come have lunch with me then. I just got on break.”

Yamato felt himself smile and let her change his direction down another street. “Any particular reason why?”

Sakura shrugged and Yamato was increasingly aware of the hand she still had on his arm. “Maybe I just miss you. How long was your last mission? Three months?”

Yamato chuckled, glancing away from her as he felt the back of his neck warm. “Yeah, believe me the whole time I was wishing I was back here.”

She laughed and dropped her hand from him as they entered a restaurant. “That fun of a mission, huh?”

Yamato grimaced and told her as much as he could, “Guarding nobles.”

Sakura made a face back, laughter still on her lips. “Say no more. I understand completely.”

Yamato barely had paid enough attention to know where they were. It was a nice restaurant, he supposed, and the food was good. But he was more interested in the woman across from him than what was on his plate.

He wondered if she had actually missed him like she said she did – _he hoped so_ – because words continuously rolled out of her mouth over the table between them. He couldn’t say he minded, though, happy to listen to her stories and laugh with her. Her eyes were bright, and Yamato found it hard to look away from her.

Sakura was such a vibrant woman and he’d notice it more over the past year, a part of him wishing he hadn’t. She’d grown out her hair more, not too long but it pulled back better into a ponytail than when she was younger. Strands of it fell around her face, brushing the warmth of her cheeks. Yamato’s fingers itched to tuck it back behind her ear and moved his hand to his lap.

His chest felt tight as he watched her dissolving into laughter as she tried to get through a story – some prank Naruto had pulled on Kakashi, he’d gotten distracted halfway through it. His eyes fell to her lips, the dimple in her left cheek. He more watched her lips mouth the words than he heard her say them.

“Yamato, are you alright?”

Yamato’s mind focused back on the present as her laughter died off and she raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. He smiled and gave her a sigh. “Just a little tired, Sakura.”

She kicked him lightly under the table and leaned forward. “You know, if you wanted to go rest, it wouldn’t have hurt my feelings.”

Yamato shook his head and told her a little too honestly, “I’m fine, Sakura. Besides, I don’t think I could ever pass up an invitation from you.”

He didn’t know how she took it, but it made her smile all the same.

***

Yamato’s eyes glanced over at her as Naruto spun her around the dance floor. Her hair danced with her, flying around her shoulders as she laughed with painted lips.

“Tenzou.”

Yamato looked up at the name, realizing his mistake when his eyes landed on Kakashi across from him. He raised an eyebrow at him and nodded his head in Sakura’s direction. “Why don’t you just ask her to dance?”

Yamato felt a smile on his face, but it wasn’t a pleasant one. He denied it and reached for his drink. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, senpai.”

Kakashi sighed but didn’t push it, taking another drink from his own glass. Yamato felt like he didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to explain. Kakashi was the person who knew him the best and probably understood Yamato’s hesitations all too well.

***

Yamato was a little surprised to find her on his doorstep, trying to remember when he’d even told Sakura where he lived.

She smiled at him, looking a little sheepish, and shrugged. She answered his unasked question, “Kakashi gave me the address. I hope you don’t mind.”

Yamato fought back a sigh, though it wouldn’t have been directed at Sakura. He gave her a small smile back and shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He hesitated before asking her, “Did you want to come in?”

There was a faint blush on her cheeks that Yamato found hard to ignore. Her smile didn’t leave her face though as she folded her arms behind her back. “I wanted to ask you a favor, if you don’t have any plans today?”

Yamato leaned against his doorframe; his chest flooded with warmth. “What do you need, Sakura?”

Sakura’s smile widened and he felt his heart skip a beat in response. She reached out for his hand. “So, I’ve been having trouble with my garden at my house and I can’t figure out why anything won’t grow. When I mentioned it to Kakashi, he said you’ve always had a green thumb.” Her hand was soft and warm in his as she squeezed his hand. “Think you can come take a look?”

Yamato felt like he might actually kill Kakashi if he was going to make this a habit.

“I’m all yours, Sakura.” The words fell from his mouth easily, but it wasn’t like Sakura would take them too seriously.

Yamato was enamored with Sakura, but he couldn’t stop the look of betrayal he gave her after glancing over her garden. “Sakura, were you _trying_ to kill everything?”

Sakura looked at him offended, though he could see a smile threatening her lips as she stepped closer to him. “ _No_ , I was _not_. They just –” She waved a hand helplessly at the dead plants in her plots.

Yamato raised an eyebrow at her, laughter bubbling in his chest. “Died?”

“Yeah.” She bit her lip and his eyes followed the movement before tearing them back to garden in front of him.

“We’ll have to pull everything up.” Sakura came up beside him, her arm brushing against his. He cleared his throat and fought to not lean into her. “Maybe get some more soil. Some new plants. You’ll have to read about whatever you pick, the water amount and daylight. Even –“

He glanced at Sakura and stopped midsentence at the soft expression on her face. His voice felt nervous when he asked her, “What?”

“You really like this, don’t you?”

He opened his mouth to reply and Sakura added in clarification, her eyes glancing at the bed of dead flowers. That faint pink dusted her cheeks again. “Gardening. Plants. Whatever broad term you want to use.”

Yamato chuckled and focused his eyes on the garden – a much safer option, with how often his eyes have been wandering to Sakura’s mouth. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Sakura bumped his shoulder with his and he didn’t need to look at her to hear the smile. “I think I picked the right person then.”

Yamato didn’t agree or disagree. But told her, “I’ll help you make your flowers bloom, Sakura.”

Sakura had never been a woman afraid to get her hands dirty so he shouldn’t have been thrown off by the sight of her when he came back to her house with some supplies from the Yamanaka Shop.

She’d pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Locks of pink slipping away from the tie more than usual. She had dirt across her skin, on her clothes, as she kneeled down in front of one of the plots, replacing the soil there.

Yamato chuckled as he walked over to her, setting down the bags by her porch. She looked up at him and Yamato couldn’t stop his smile at the smudge of dirt across her cheek. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t tease me.”

He knelt down beside her, rolling up his sleeves. “I would never.”

Sakura hummed. “ _Sure_.”

He helped her make the plots, showing her what she could grow next to what and so on. As they worked, Sakura told him all the things she’d tried to do to the garden to get things to grow and Yamato couldn’t stop his laughter. Sakura glared at him, but she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“You’re really bad at this, aren’t you?”

Sakura shoved him, which only made him laugh, his chest feeling light. She had a smile as she defended herself, “I didn’t know what I was doing!”

“Ino might’ve actually cried if she had seen what I saw today.” He sighed heavily.

Sakura groaned and shook her head. “Why do you think I didn’t ask her for help? She’d probably kill me for doing that to all those flowers.”

Yamato chuckled and shook her shoulder. “It’s okay, Sakura-chan. I’ll make sure you don’t kill these.”

Sakura laughed softly and met his eyes. The sun was beating down on them and her skin glowed with it. “I appreciate it, Yamato.”

He smiled back at her, his heart erratic in his chest. Sakura wiped at the sweat on her brow, smearing dirt across her forehead. Yamato told her with a playful smile, “You’re smearing dirt all over your face.”

Sakura’s eyebrows rose and she blushed as she wiped at her face. Yamato snorted and without thinking reached out to catch her wrist. “You’re just making it worse.”

He didn’t realize how close they were to each other until Sakura bit her bottom lip and told him, “Then, you can get it.”

Yamato felt a little breathless as he took the challenge for what is was and raised his hand to her face. Sakura didn’t look away from his eyes and he found it difficult to focus as his thumb stroked across her cheekbone. Sakura was quiet as he brushed the dirt away from her skin. He didn’t get it all but found it hard to care in the grand scheme of things with Sakura’s breath teasing his skin.

His eyes drifted down to her mouth as his thumb pinched her chin, there was a smudge of dirt there and his fingers grazed her lips. He watched them part in response and didn’t hear any thoughts as his finger teased higher, dragging her lip down. Sakura let out a small gasp in response and it brought him a bit out of his trance.

He glanced back to her eyes, realizing how much he had leaned towards her. Her eyes were watching him, but he couldn’t make out the emotions in them only that they were heavy. She turned her head slightly, her nose brushing his and Yamato’s heart was pounding against this chest. His voice was quiet between them, almost pleading as he told her, “Sakura, you need to tell me to stop.”

Her reply was instant. Breathless and going to haunt his dreams.

“I would never.”

Yamato closed the distance between them, his lips slanting over hers. Sakura kissed him back, making his breath catch in his chest as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed closely against him. His hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers lacing through the mess of pink. He kissed her slowly but with want that he found difficult to contain. She didn’t seem to mind though, dragging him down to her to the point he was almost guiding her to lay on her back in the grass. She didn't protest the weight of him laying on her, her fingers twisting into his hair. 

Sakura held him like she never wanted to let him go and Yamato thought he was fine with that.


End file.
